Our Time is Now
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: Allan is taken by the sheriff's men and held outside of the castle something mysterious and important is happening there. Allan's sister and the outlaws must work fast, and clever......  romance! yeah!
1. Chapter 1

:: Our Time is Now ::

Chapter One Injustice is served 

"Allan!" Was the cry that rose from the trees this day, it was not a cry of joy or happiness, but one of annoyance and anger. "Well you should have moved!" Allan retorted taking his sisters tone of voice, "Then I obviously would not have hit you!" The curly haired girl just scowled through her deep brown eyes at him, this un-nerved Allan slightly as he began to back away, very slowly. "Now Addi, do not do anything rash or-" Allan's next words were cut of by a loud almost growled scream, it sounded like a war cry almost but with much more fury. Addison-Rose A Dale had begun to run head first at her brother's body, her small limbs working there fastest to catch him. With a skilful leap she managed to land on his back, before clawing her way higher. She soon found a perfect part of his shoulder just soft enough to pinch; Allan's cries of pain could be heard high above the treetops as he began to plead for mercy.

Not too far away in the village of Rochdale a robbery was taking place. "Apples! Fresh Apples! Get your fresh ripe apples here!" The calling was loud in Sabrina's ear as she crouched beside the stall, her back leaning against the cold wood she turned her head momentarily to peer at the apple seller, she turned back quickly though as so not to catch his eye. Taking a deep breath she readied herself for her quick movements, reminding herself that she must be quick and unseen to get away easily. Her blue eyes glanced towards the small child she had made a deal with and a small nod was communicated. "Sir, may I buy one of your freshest apples?" The little one's voice asked, high in pitch and almost innocent, almost. "Of course you can boy, which one would you like?" Sabrina took another deep breath as she listened, a slight sweat breaking upon her brow, but she was determined not to be nervous. "Oh, but Sir I asked for your freshest, these are not your freshest are they Sir?"

"They're the freshest apples you'll get around here my boy!"

"But these have been out since _yesterday, _Mother said they are only fit for a horse now, no one will buy them." The little child smiled, his bright green eyes sparkling in the mid-day sun. "Well how much fresher do you want them?" The stall keeper was now getting quite irate, he hated days like this, but money was scarce and he did it for the children. "I want them fresh from the tree!" The keeper scowled, he was not going to ride all the way to the apple orchards just for one boy's apple, then a thought sparked in his mind, he kept some at his house ones he had picked earlier in the day, they must be fresh enough. A smile soon crept onto his lips, "I know, I have some that were freshly picked this morning in my house, would you like one of those?"

"Yes please!" The boy's smile was broad and excited, "It will cost you extra, but these apples are extra special." The young child showed the man his two shillings and the keeper gave a bigger grin before retreating to his house. This was Sabrina's chance, up she jumped and soon she had three apples in her grasp, she grabbed another and threw it to the boy, "Thanks kid!" She said happily before running off, her blond hair bouncing behind her. She ran through the wooded area with a normal pace, she felt no need to rush she was not seen and so was safe. It didn't take her too long to find the clearing she was once in, but this time she came back to find a very different scene, "What on Earth are you two doing?!" Sabrina asked in slight exclaim, "Honestly! I leave you both alone for a matter of minutes and I come back to find a mass brawl!" Addison and Allan stopped their brother-sister tiff and stared at Sabrina, they're faces soon broke into giant smiles as they both laughed. "Made it back alright then Sabs?" Addison began as she hopped from her brother's back and made her way towards her friend. As she walked an apple was tossed her way, she caught it with little precision, as it nearly fell from her grip. "Yeah, it was a close call, I thought the kid would fail me."

"Fail you?" Addison sounded shocked as a resounding crack came from the bite she'd just made in the apple, "That kid lives to make any trouble possible, why on Earth would he fail you?" She added through a spluttered mouthful. "Yeah he wouldn't dare fail you, because then he'd be answering to me, and I'm scary I am." Allan began taking a 'hard-man' pose as he sauntered across to the two, taking the apple from Sabrina smoothly. The two girls glanced at each other before laughing, "What?" Allan questioned looking like a little schoolboy. "Allan, you couldn't scare a rabbit." Sabrina said through munches and laughter, Allan scowled in return whilst he took an annoyed bite from the green apple. "Shh!" Addison said holding up her hands, the two silenced themselves and listened intently. A grave look was switched between the three of them, and a silent communication of 'Run' was issued.

The pair sprinted across the forests undergrowth at immense speed, they'd unfortunately lost Allan a way back, as he decided his own route would be better. The two girls halted for a moment sensing the wind and listening for danger, they heard something, but it wasn't quite what they expected. Seeing a precipice not too far off the girls made their way up onto it, crawling to see over the top but be unseen by whoever was beneath them. Addison and Sabrina gave each other looks of fear for below them were guards holding none other than Allan.

This chapter was written by Larka18, all credit goes to her for the start of the story. X x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Our time is now**

**Chapter Two**

Heroes and villains

"Allan!" Addison almost yelled her brother's name as the scene unfolded below. Sabrina covered her friends mouth, stifling her panic ridden cry.

"Sshh! Or they'll get us too!"

"I don't care! They got my brother!" Addi's eyes filled with hysterical tears as she slumped on the ground.

"And getting us caught? How exactly is that going to help?" Sabrina hauled her friend up and dragged her to safety, trying her best to be quiet. Addison calmed herself a little and looked around the woods.

"What are we going to do? Not just leave him, surely?" she looked extremely worried and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Of course not. I am going to get Saracen and follow them back to wherever it is they re going. You- you need to find Robin and the rest of them, and meet me back here at sunset."

She stood up from were they had been crouching and lent an ear to the wind.

"Second thoughts, not here, too dangerous. We'll meet up at the creek. You got it?"

Addison nodded and stood up a little shakily.

"And… be careful my friend. Your brother needs you." Sabrina tried to smile encouragingly but the truth was she was as terrified for Allan as Addi was. Parting, they set off in their different directions and did their best to keep it together.

Addison wandered around the wood for a while in silence, trying to remember Robin's usual pattern. Doing her best to clear her mind of dread and worry, she sat down on a tree stump. Ten minutes passed in silence, broken only by a loud whooshing sound. Addi looked up and scraped her wavy hair out of her eyes. Another whooshing sound, and some rustling.

"Hello?" Fear settled over Addi once more as she wrung her hands and looked around her.

"Please, just come out, don't make me wait like this!"

Some more rustling, then a the clattering of several outlaws emerging from the bushes.

"Addison?" Robin Hood's voice could not be mistaken as he strode forwards into the clearing.

"What have I told you? Stay out of clearings if you are alone! It's far too easy to be spotted!"

"I'm sorry….I…."

She shuddered and broke down, skilfully caught by Robin.

"Addison, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Allan! They got Allan!"

The outlaws had gathered around the two, each one suddenly realising that this was no laughing matter.

"Who did, the sheriff's men?"

She nodded and looked up at Robin.

"They got my brother!"

He smoothed her hair away from her eyes and brushed the tears from her face.

"It's ok, he'll be ok. The sheriff will want to use him- one of us is no use. Do you know where they took him?"

She shook her head, explaining that Sabrina had followed to find out.

"Robin, what do we do?" Will stood at the leader's shoulder, axe in hand.

"We meet Sabrina at sunset, find out what the situation is and form a plan. But one thing is for sure- we do not panic. We have dealt with this type of situation before and come out of it fine."

There was a short, atmospheric silence as the group unwillingly remembered the situation with Allan's brother- they had been too late. The Sheriff had outwitted them and he had been killed before they had even left the forest. Such a memory was too much for Addison, who leant on Robin and hid her face in his shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sabrina?" Robin called into the trees as he held his bow aloft.

"Here, I'm here." She slid down a slope and brushed herself off, looking at the concerned leader.

"How is Addison?"

"Worried sick. And our man Allan?"

She took a step to the side and sheathed a knife, glancing up at Saracen who stood at the top of the slope.

"Well it could be worse. They are holding him outside of the castle in an outhouse- there's something going on inside the castle. The sheriff doesn't want the risk of outlaws in there. Did you know there would be a sweep today?"

He shook his head.

"Gisbourne must be cracking down hard on us, such determination. Every day this week. Do you know what the sheriif is up to?"

"No, but they know we will go after Allan. He is being used as a kind of bait."

Robin looked confused. He paced a bit, and twiddled the string on his bow.

"Do they have any terms?"

"No. Just our Allan in a heavily guarded stone outhouse with one entrance and a window."

There was a shuffling sound as Will joined the conversation.

"Which outhouse? The one to the east of the castle entrance gates?"

Sabrina nodded.

"It has a cellar, and three underground passages. I assume they know that?"

Robin and Sabrina exchanged glances.

"I have no idea. Entrances to these passages?"

Will thought for a moment.

"One is from the castle, one from the stables and one from the edge of the market."

"Well the market is covered, and the castle obviously, but I don't know about the stables."

"Surely they will have guards in the room with him though."

Robin looked up with a smirk and pinged his bow.

"That, my friend, is the very least of my worries."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
